Rin Sesshomaru and Kagura
by kity1995
Summary: Now Rin is 16 and she started to have fellings for Sesshomaru, but Kagura still love him. What will Sesshomaru do when Rin fall in Kagura's trap? Will he be fooled too? Read to descover!
1. Chapter 1

Rin, Sesshomaru and Kagura

Rin, Sesshomaru and Kagura

Chapter one – The traitor

Now Rin is 16, six years passed since she first met Sesshomaru. But now her fillings for him started to change.

Sesshomaru always thought about Rin as a companion, but for some time on he started to care for her more.

Kagura still love Sesshomaru in secret, she loves him more and more every day.

Sesshomaru was badly injured because of a fight he had.

Rin was nearby, at a river where she discovered some beautiful flowers. She sat there and plays a childish game with a flower:

"…, he loves me, he loves me not, and he loves me."

Rin put the flower away and whisper:

"Do you really love me, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Unfortunately Kagura was nearby and she heard her.

'So she loves him too. I don't have a chance against her, she's always with him. I have a plan that will certainly work.' Kagura thought and flout away.

Sesshomaru sat under a big tree in the forest still very injured.

"Sesshomaru-sama this are for you, I hope they will make you happier." Rin said with a big smile putting some white flowers near Sesshomaru.

In that evening far away:

"Kanna I need your help."

"For what, Kagura?"

"To take a girl's soul with your mirror. Will you help me?"

"Sure."

Then Kagura smiled in an evil way and explained to Kanna what she must do.

Next day Rin went again to the river.

"The flowers are so beautiful. I shall pick some today too."

Rin went to a tree and sat there. After a short time she saw a bright light.

Jaken sat with Sesshomaru under the big tree, he was still injured.

Suddenly a lot of villagers appeared. They had weapons with them.

"That's the demon! He's injured! Kill him!" the people yelled.

Sesshomaru looked at them, behind them, neat a tree was Rin with a smile. When Sesshomaru looked at her she ran away.

'Rin…why?' he thought.

Rin woke up under the tree near the river.

"I think I slept. It's getting late; I should go back to Sesshomaru-sama."

When she went back she saw dead man on the ground.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"You still have the courage to come here after what you've done?!" Jaken yelled at her.

"But what did I done to make you so angry master Jaken?"

"Don't fool around we saw you!" Jaken said.

"But I didn't do anything."

"I said to stop fooling around and leave!"

"Please believe me, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Do you still think that we will believe you?! Jaken said.

"But…"

"Jaken."

"Yes my lord?"

"We're leaving."

"Yes my lord."

"Sesshomaru-sama..."

"Don't follow us human." Sesshomaru said and left with Jaken, leaving poor Rin there crying.

"Why? Why Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin whispered crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin, Sesshomaru and Kagura

Chapter 2- Under the same star

'What should I do now? I am alone, I don't like this. Sesshomaru-sama left me completely alone. And still I don't understand why."

Rin was walking along a road.

"I need food and housing."

A group of three girls who were also traveling saw Rin.

"Are you alone?" one of the women asked Rin.

"Alone? Yes I am."

"Then would you like to travel with us?"

"Sure."

"We are going to the village near the mountains, what about you?"

"I go further then that but we can travel together until there."

They walked all the day and stopped at a temple to spend the night.

The girls were preparing to go to sleep; just Rin was outside on the terrace looking at the stars.

"What's with he?" one of the girls asked looking at Rin.

"I don't know, she was depressed all the day."

"She didn't even eat."

"I go to talk with her. You stay here pretended to be asleep."

The girl went outside near Rin.

"I can't sleep. May I join you?"

"Sure." Rin said without looking at her.

After a moment of quiet:

"You seemed to be very depressed. Did something happened?" the girl said

"Not really…"

"Com on you don't fool anybody. Can I try to guess?"

"If you want…"

"Let's see, reading on your face is man trouble, am I right?"

"Yes…"

"Then if a man is at fourth the reason you're so sad could be unfulfilled love, did I guess?"

"Yes."

"Well that isn't a motive to be that sad. Look at you, you're so pretty. A lot of men would want to take you as their wife. Don't worry that much you'll find another one who'll love you."

"I don't want another one. Nobody can replace him."

"Why?"

"He is…special."

"What could be that special at a human?"

"He isn't human."

"Do you mean you are in love with a demon?!" the girl asked surprised.

"Yes."

"How does he look like?"

"I don't know how to describe him…"

"Can you draw?"

"Yes."

The girl gave Rin a piece of paper and a pencil. Rin made the exact ported of Sesshomaru and gave it to the girl.

"He really is handsome. I think that now I know why you felt in love with him."

"I don't love him because of that."

"Because he is…himself. He take care of me and is caring with me, I mean he was…"

"I'll live you alone now. Good night." The girl said and left.

"Alone?" Rin whispered. "I think I must accustom with this word, "alone"…"

Rin looked at the sky and taught: 'I wonder how you, Sesshomaru-sama, are. Are you still injured? And what did I done to make you so angry at me? Something is strange; I don't remember exactly what I did that day…'

Far away from where Rin was, a demon is watching the same star as her.

'Why did you betray me, Rin? Why?'

'Lord Sesshomaru isn't asleep already?' Jaken thought. 'I don't understand him at all. Why didn't he kill Rin after she betrayed us? Normally he would kill anyone who would betray him. I can't understand at all…'

'Why couldn't I kill her?' Sesshomaru thought. 'When I saw her coming I wanted to kill her immediately, but I couldn't. Why? Is not like I didn't killed humans before and I wasn't scared. But then why couldn't I kill her? I don't know why but I wonder how she is and why did she betrayed me.'


	3. Chapter 3

Rin, Sesshomaru and Kagura

Chapter 3- A strange dream

It was midnight but Rin couldn't sleep, she was still outside thinking.

"Can't sleep young Lady?" a monk asked her.

"No I can't."

"If there is something I can do for you please tell me."

"Actually there is something."

"And what exactly is that something young Lady?"

"Can you with your spiritual powers make me remember what I done two days ago?"

"Well that's a strange wish but I think I can help you."

"Arigatou!"

"Come with me young Lady."

Rin followed the monk inside the temple. The monk started to prepare a potion.

"You said two days ago, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Here is a potion. Drink it and then go to bed; you would dream everything that you did that day and when you'll wake up you'll remember the dream."

"Thank you so much."

Rin drunk the potion and went to bed, she fall asleep immediately.

The dream was so clear and realistic.

It started with Rin waking up, she eat her breakfast and then went to the river. She saw the flowers and said.

"The flowers are so beautiful. I shall pick some today too."

Then she went to a big tree and sat there. Rin saw a very bright light and felt different. She saw that the light was from a mirror, a young girl was holding the mirror.

"Her soul is too big, I couldn't absorb it all. There is still a very small piece of her soul inside her." the little girl said.

'_That girl is Kanna! What is she doing here?'_ Rin thought.

"Does that mean that I can't control her?" another voice said.

'_That's Kagura!'_

"No, you can control her as you wish, but…"

"But what?"

"But she may be able to remember this."

"She will remember immediately after I broke the spell?"

"No."

"Then is alright. Dance of the death!"

'_What is this? I can't control my body!'_

"Now…"Kagura said to Rin. "You'll go in the village and tell the villagers that in the forest is an injured demon. Then you'll show them the way to Sesshomaru. When the villagers arrive to Sesshomaru you'll stay behind them near a tree but must be easy to be seen. After Sesshomaru will see you, you'll ran and come to this tree. Now go!"

'_My body is moving, I can't control it! I don't want to do that!'_

Rin arrived to the village.

"People there is an injured demon in the forest. Come with me! We must kill him!" Rin yelled and immediately a lot of villagers come after her.

'_No! Stop! I don't want to betray my Lord!'_

They arrived there near the big tree in the forest, there was Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru looked at Rin his eyes were confused.

'_NOOOO! It is not me that is doing this!'_

After Sesshomaru saw her she ran away.

'_Please forgive me my Lord! It isn't my fault! Please!'_

She arrived at the river. There were Kagura and Kanna.

'_How could you put me doing this? I will never forgive you! Curse you Kagura!'_

Kagura brooked the spell and left.

Rin woke up. The dream was terrible.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin, Sesshomaru and Kagura

Chapter 4 – The love for a demon

Rin was sitting at the entrance of the temple.

'It's my fault! If my spiritual powers were enough strong that wouldn't happened. It's my fault for being so weak. I have to accept the consequence for being so weak. Even if that means that I won't see my Lord ever again.'

"Rin-chan, we're leaving do you want to come with us?"

"Yes, I'll continue my journey."

After a short time of walking:

"Rin-chan?" a girl said.

"What?"

""Hanna said that you are in love with a demon, is that true?"

"Yes it is."

"So that's why you are so depressed?"

"Not really."

"Anyway you shouldn't love a demon!"

"Why?"

"A demon brings just unhappiness. Look at you! Even if he loves you, the others will exclude because you love a demon. And if this love continues and you have his child you'll suffer a lot more because it will be a half-demon and half-demons aren't accepted neither of humans or demons. But what are the chances to be loved by a demon or even a demon to care about you? They're almost zero."

"But he cared about me very much…"

"What! Are you serious?!"

"Yes but then…then…" Rin started to cry.

"Then what? What happened?"

"Then…then… I b-betrayed him…"

"You're crazy! You don't know what have you done? To betray a demon is pure craziness! You lucky that you're alive. He could kill you."

"I know, and still he let me go. He had the chance to kill me but he didn't."

"This is really strange." a girl said.

"Well now we're going on this way. Good bye Rin-chan."

"Good bye."

Rin continued her journey.

'Where am I supposed to go? A village? No. I don't want to live with humans again. Is this my destiny, to leave with humans? No it can't be. Maybe if I find Sesshomaru-sama he will forgive me. What else can I do?'

And so Rin started her new journey in searching for her beloved Sesshomaru. Maybe she will find him or maybe not. Maybe he will forgive her or maybe not. All is up to destiny now.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin, Sesshomaru and Kagura

Chapter 5 – Stars of love

A mouth passed since Sesshomaru left Rin all alone. Rin is still searching for her lord every day. She spent her nights in many villages; she was admired by all young men in all villages. A man even asked her to marry him, but she refused.

Sesshomaru was on a cliff when he heard someone screaming.

"HELP! Somebody please help me!"

When he looked down to see who was screaming he saw Rin, she was followed by an ugly demon.

"Don't run young Lady I won't hurt you."

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Come on young Lady I'll make you my wife."

"NO!"

"Don't be so shy."

"No is no. And my answer is no!"

"If you don't want to come with me then I'll kill you!"

"Help! Please help!"  
Rin didn't have where to run anymore. When the demon was almost to catch her he was destructed.

'But that was…Sesshomaru-sama. I am so happy that he saved me! Maybe he forgive me.'

Rin continued her journey in search foe her Lord.

Far away a demon was thinking about her.

'That was a perfect opportunity. I couldn't kill her so that demon would kill her in my place. But why couldn't I let him kill that mere human? And what is this strange feeling I have? ... Wait a second, Rin had a strange smell on her, it was Kakura's. I think I was fooled!'

He started to run following Kagura's smell.

He found Kagura sitting in a meadow next to Kanna.

'There's no doubt about it. Rin's smell is on Kagura's fan and Kanna's mirror.' He left silently and found Jaken.

"Jaken go and find Rin."

"Why my Lord? Didn't she betray us?"

"No. She was controlled by Kagura. Now hurry up and find her!"

"Yes my Lord."

Jaken took Ah-Un and went after Rin.

Jaken found Rin in a forest.

"Master Jaken! Is that really you?"

"Rin something terrible happened! We were fooled by Kagura. So if you want you can come with us."

"Really?! Of course I want! Thank you Master Jaken!"

When they were back Sesshomaru acted like nothing happened between him and Rin. Rin was so happy; everything was back to normal now.

In that night Sesshomaru went on a cliff to watch the stars not very far from where Rin and Jaken were sleeping. He hared some steps behind him.

"Can't sleep, Rin?"

"Yes, may I join you?"

He raised hid head to see the stars without responding. Rin knew that this is his way to say "sure" sometimes so she sat near him.

They watched together the stars for hours. It was almost midnight.

"Brrrr…"Rin whispered.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little."

"Cover with this." Sesshomaru said and gave her his fur coat.

"Arigatou."

When she said "arigatou" she raised her head to look at his face then their eyes met.

'What is this strange feeling?' Sesshomaru thought. 'It's just like before when that demon attacked her. What's happening? I can't control myself…'

He bend his had and kiss Rin.

'What is this? Is he really kissing me……?'

Right then Jaken woke up and saw them.

'What the hell is this?! Is that rally Sesshomaru-sama?! Well it will be better for me if I go back to sleep and pretended I didn't saw anything, who knows, maybe is Sesshomaru-sama finds out he'll kill me.'

A few minutes after that Rin was sleeping in Sesshomaru's arms.

'What's with me?... Why am I trying to fool myself. Sooner or later I must admit it. Admit that I fall in love with a mere human. No. It isn't mere and it isn't just a human it is my Rin."

(Because this is the last chapter of my story I will but here in a summary what will happened next: At 18 years old Rin will have Sesshomaru's baby a half demon named Hisao, Rin go to live in a human village to avoid Hisao of any danger until he will be bigger. Sesshomaru visit her once a week or two. However Kagura can't stand that Rin is alive anymore so when Rin is 23 she is killed by Kagura, Kagura intended to kill Hisao too, but Sesshomaru arrive in time to save his son and to kill Kagura. And from now on Sesshomaru will take care of Hisao. After years Hisao is a great warrior. Well this was the summary. I hope you liked my storyJ)


End file.
